Asi fue
by PameLainez
Summary: Es un one-shot basada en la cancion de Playalimbo. ¿Que pasa si una persona del pasado que causo mucho daño regresa y pretende que todo sea igual? ¿Que hara Sakura? entren y descubranlo.Sasusaku.


Mi novio Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre más guapo que he visto en mi vida y yo Sakura Haruno estábamos paseando de la mano por un parque, íbamos muy felices porque hoy cumplíamos dos años de novios y debo decir que estos dos años han sido los más felices de mi vida, después de una temporada de tristeza.

Íbamos riéndonos cosa rara en el que es muy callado y frio, hasta que un pelirrojo de ojos color rojizos y tristes de apareció frente a nosotros, se me hizo conocido pero no recuerdo muy bien.

-Sakura, cuánto tiempo-dijo el desconocido, en cuanto oí su voz reconocí quien era…

-_Sasori...-_ deje escapar en un susurro, el fue una la persona que mas me hizo sufrir.

Sasuke que conocía toda la historia se tenso y me acerco mas a él, hecho que no paso desapercibido para Sasori que frunció el seño.

-¿Quién es él, Sakura?-pregunto de mal humor, ahora fue Sasuke el que frunció es seño, yo me enfade ¿Cómo se atreve después de lo que me hizo venir a pedirme explicaciones de quien es Sasuke?

-Mi **novio**- dije recalcando la palabra novio.

_Perdona si te hago llorar_

_Perdona si te hago sufrir_

_Pero es que no está en mis manos_

_Pero es que no está en mis manos_

_Me he enamorado, me he enamorado_

_Me enamore._

El se mostro primero sorprendido y luego su expresión paso a una de enojo y ¿dolor?

-¿Tu novio?-pregunto con voz "calmada"

Sasuke al ver que era una conversación entre él y yo decidió marcharse.

-¿Saku puedo hablar contigo a solas?-preguntó como enojado,yo rápidamente asentí siguiéndolo.

Cuando nos hubimos alejado lo suficiente de Sasori, me pregunto algo que me dejo helada:

-Saku quiero que me contestes con sinceridad-yo asentí desconcertada-¿Todavía lo amas?-preguntó con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

Yo me quede en shock no entendiendo a que venía la pregunta, ¿no le había demostrado que al que amaba era a él?

-¿Cómo preguntas eso?-le dije un poco molesta, pero al ver como bajaba la cabeza me arrepentí -Oye...-lo llame dulcemente alzando su barbilla con la manopara que me viera-Mi corazón solo le pertenece a una persona y esa persona eres tu-dije viéndolo con todo el amor que le tenía, el por su parte mostro una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias, yo también te amo-dijo para luego acercarse y besarme dulcemente, nos separamos cuando se hizo necesario el aire-Te espero en la casa, no tardes- dijo para luego alejarse no sin antes enviarle una mirada de advertencia a Sasori.

_Perdona si te causo dolor_

_Perdona si te digo adiós_

_Como decirle que te amo_

_Como decirle que te amo_

_Si me ha preguntado_

_Yo le dije que no_

_Yo le dije que no._

Solté un suspiro y me acerque lentamente a Sasori.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte con mi tono más frio, el se mostro sorprendido pero rápidamente se compuso.

-Regrese a verte y a recuperar lo que es mío-dijo el sin ninguna expresión.

-¿Tuyo?-pregunte enfadada y desconcertada.

-Si tú me perteneces desde hace tres años, aunque yo no estuve aquí-contesto tan tranquilo como si hablara del clima.

-No, tú te estás confundiendo, yo no te pertenezco tu y yo ya no somos nada-dije muy segura-si quieres podemos ser amigos y olvidar el pasado pero ya no soy tu novia.

-No, tú me perteneces y punto-dijo ya medio enojado, yo lo vi con dolor que ¿no se daba cuenta que me hace sufrir? No es que yo lo quiera pero me hace recordar momentos muy tristes.

-Yo ya te olvide y ya tengo a una persona con la que estar así que no sigas haciéndote daño ni a ti ni a mi-le conteste dispuesta a acabar la conversación.

_Soy honesta con él y contigo_

_A él lo quiero y a ti te he olvidado_

_Si tú quieres seremos amigos_

_Yo te ayudo a olvidar el pasado_

_No te aferres, ya no te aferres_

_A un imposible, ya no te hagas_

_Ni me hagas más daño, ya no._

-¿Que te hice para que me odies? ¿Porque no quieres estar conmigo? -pregunto desesperado.

-No, yo no te odio-le dije, cosa que lo dejo confundido-Si te odie un tiempo-admití-Pero no fue mi culpa tú te fuiste y no me dijiste nada, debo admitir que llore mucho y me dolió por supuesto y me preguntaba ¿Por qué? No sabía pero **así fue**-seguí explicando -Pero sé que tu ya no estabas enamorado de mi que solo era un capricho o una aventura-lo que dije fue verdad aunque aun así dolió un poco-y ahora regresas y pretendes que todo se igual?-pregunte.

_Tu bien sabes_

_Que no fue mi culpa_

_Tú te fuiste sin decirme nada_

_Y a pesar que llore como nunca_

_Ya no seguías de mi enamorado_

_Luego te fuiste_

_Y que regresabas_

_No me dijiste_

_Y sin más nada_

_¿Por qué? no sé_

_Pero fue así_

_Así fue._

El trato de responder pero no lo deje

-Yo te desee muy buena suerte y me prometí nunca volver a verte ni hablarte pero ya ves de esa promesa no queda nada,-proseguí-Pero entiende que ya no puede y no debo quererte,-eso lo sorprendió-Ya no te amo-dije segura y él se quedo quieto con dolor y sorpresa en los ojos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ya no me mas?-pregunto a lo que yo sonreí

-Porque me enamore-dije simplemente-Me enamore de alguien divino y muy bueno-conteste recordando a Sasuke-Y deberías agradecerle a él de que yo esté aquí el me enseño a perdonarte y a olvidarte-le conteste a su pregunta.

_Te brinde la mejor de las suertes_

_Yo me propuse no hablarte y no verte_

_Y hoy que has vuelto_

_Ya vez solo hay nada_

_Ya no debo, no puedo quererte_

_Ya no te amo_

_Me he enamorado_

_De un ser divino_

_De un buen amor_

_Que me enseño_

_A olvidar_

_Y a perdonar_

-Así que si me disculpas debo regresar a mi casa con mi novio-dije sin intensión de herirlo-Si quieres que seamos amigos búscame-y me fui de ahí sin mirar atrás.

Rato después llegue a mi departamento y vi a Sasuke tirado en el sofá, en cuanto me vio se paro y me abrazo muy fuerte.

-Pensé que te había perdido-me comento aliviado yo solo reí y me separe de él para verlo a los ojos

-Yo soy tuya para siempre y nunca me vas a perder te lo prometo-dije acariciando su mejilla y de repente me acorde de algo y se ilumino mi cara

-Te tengo una sorpresa-le dije mientras bajaba sus manos a mi vientre.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó.

-Tengo un mes de embarazo-dije con la sonrisa más hermosa que tengo.

Su cara se ilumino por completo y me dio vueltas por el aire gritando Gracias.

_Soy honesta con él y contigo_

_A él lo quiero y a ti te he olvidado_

_Pero si tú quieres seremos amigos_

_Yo te ayudo a olvidar el pasado_

_No te aferres, ya no te aferres_

_A un imposible, ya no te hagas_

_Ni me hagas más daño, ya no_

_Ya no_

**Ola aquí les dejo otra pequeña historia, la canción sé que no es de playa limbo pero me gusta su versión a ver qué les parece, a mi no convence del todo pero a ver qué les parece.**


End file.
